Deep Space Creeper
by Zombie Kitty
Summary: JC and RD crossover, should be ok after a few chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own red dwarf, or Jeepers Creepers. This is not in the crossover or JC section because it is mostly Dwarf, and i couldnt be bothered.**

Ok, well I was watching JC in the early hours last night and thought this up, heres like a mini prologue thing but the guys we love will be appearing soon...

**Deep Space Creeper**

He looked round the landscape in the cold harsh of day. A lot had changed since his last awakening and now he knew he had to leave to survive, to find new food.

He closed his eyes, moaning as his wings unfolded, stiff after his latest 23 year slumber. He could smell the humans far away on other worlds, teasing him and taunting him, all waiting for him to scare them. To scare them more than they ever had been in their lives, to open their qualities up to him at the same time as their fear, to scream louder than they thought possible as he feasted and survived as they died… But lived on in him.

He licked his lips and flapped his wings and rose into the sky, through the atmosphere and into the blackness of the sky, faster than the speed of light, his wings sending ripples through time…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Neither Jeepers Creepers or Red Dwarf has anything to do with me!

(In the end I decided to move the fic to the crossover section after all)

Well be suprised - I finally updated this fic! I actually meant to try and finish my CSI Hodges/Jacqui fic, but I was in a bit of a RD mood and so I've posted chapter 2 of this (well obviously) Hopefully it won't take me like another year to post chapter 3 and yeah it's a bit short and stuff, but fic should get better later (if I remember to keep writing it of course)

* * *

Cat yawned and shifted in his seat. Kryten was in the kitchen, trying to think up a new way to make Space Weevil remotely appetising, Lister was asleep in his room, and unfortunately for Cat, Rimmer walking down the metal steps and into the cockpit. 

"What have you done with my sheets?" He demanded, arms folded, nostrils flaring.

"I've given them a new lease of life bud – Your bed sheets are now highly useful dust covers for my clothes." Cat replied calmly without even looking round.

"A new lease of life!? I use them you idiot cat! They are no good to me cut up and hung over as moth deflectors for your gory outfits!" Rimmer hissed back crossly.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know dead guys felt the cold…Oh wait – You don't!" Cat smiled with satisfaction at Rimmer's expression of anger laced with pain. He hated Rimmer belittling him or insulting his clothes.

"Do you want me to hurt you?"  
"Oh gawd, you're not gonna play Hammond Organ music again?" Cat retorted as Rimmer shot him a look of utter contempt and was about to open his mouth with what he hoped would be a relatively witty insult, when suddenly something crashes into the ship, causing it to shake violently as a small fire started inside one of the consoles behind Kryten's station.

"Was that an asteroid!? Did you just let an asteroid hit us for no smegging reason!?" Rimmer yelped, grabbing hold of his chair to steady himself and his hard light body.

"It just came out of nowhere!" Cat shot back as he tried to keep Starbug under control.

"Asteroids don't do that!" Rimmer retorted as he grabbed an extinguisher and put out the fire.

"Tell that to the asteroid bud!" Cat spat, yelping as another small asteroid smashed into them, sending Starbug out of control.

"What the smeg is going on guys!?!?" Lister shouted as he appeared in the doorway, his blanket wrapped round his shoulders.

"Ask your super sensor pilot!" Rimmer replied, oozing sarcasm as a third asteroid hit, starting another fire in the cockpit.

"I don't understand it bud! Normal space, but these asteroids are coming too fast to even think – it's like they are homing in on us!" Cat said as Kryten entered.

"Sirs, that is physically impossible." He voiced as he grabbed another fire extinguisher and helped to stop some of the fires.

"Yeah well…" Cat trailed off, pointing in front of him at something through the reinforced window. The others followed his gaze, and gasped as another, much larger asteroid headed straight for them at an impossible speed. Everyone screamed with fear and braced for impact and sudden death…


End file.
